Alterans
The "Ancients" is the commonly used expression when referring to the Alterans, a forerunner race to modern day Homo Sapiens. History The Alterans suffered from a civil war, casting many of them from their homeworlds of Celestis & Aureus in the Celestis Galaxy, to the Milky Way Galaxy. The ones who remained behind behind splintered off to become the Ori, whilst those who left remained as the "Alterans", or, as more commonly referred to in modern conversation, the "Ancients". The Ancients fled to Dakara in the Milky Way Galaxy, where they set up their capitol. For millions of years, the Alteran Empire/Republic flourished without any serious threats to it's stability. It was during this "Golden Age" that they created such things as the Control Chair, Destiny, and Atlantis, and much of the Stargate Network. However, this Golden Age ended abruptly when the Ori launched a campaign of biological warfare against the Alterans. With their numbers rapidly dwindling, many of the Alterans packed up in their city ships and fled to the Pegasus Galaxy, though a few remained behind. Legacy During their golden age, the Alterans distributed potentially millions of stargates to inhabitable, or soon-to-be inhabitable worlds, some of which they were in the process of terraforming. It is thought that the terraforming process used by the Lanteans either created or destroyed Naquadah (a very common element in their technology), leading to areas with peculiar shortages of it (such as on Earth) that either did not naturally have it, or were terraformed and it's deposits used up. When the Alterans left the Milky Way Galaxy, many of their projects were abandoned in place, with little regard for how dangerous those projects could be. It was through this, however, that many of the native factions of the Milky Way Galaxy gained technological superiority, ranging from the Goa'uld who used the Stargate Network to venture throughout the galaxy taking slaves, to the Tau'ri, who use almost every scrap available. Splinter Variants Humans/Tau'ri Homo Sapiens, or, "man who thinks". The majority of the inhabitants in the Milky Way Galaxy, Pegasus Galaxy, and Celestis Galaxy are humans. Some strains of humans are descended from Alterans, giving them an extra chromosome, as well as some unique genetic markers. Many others, however, lack these. Jaffa The Humans were further diluted by the Goa'uld, who created the Jaffa from ordinary humans, by giving them increased strength, speed, stamina, and constitution, at the price of their freedom and independence. Wraith The Wraith are a direct offshoot of the Lanteans, who were once ordinary Alterans, who had their Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) mixed with that of the Iratus Bug, giving them many of the traits of the Iratus bug, such as incredibly longevity, but at the price of having to feed on other living organisms. It has been proven that the evolution of the Wraith was not entirely accidental, as an insane Lantean scientist tinkered with genetic engineering after early mishaps by colonists with the Iratus Bug. Hybrids The hybrids were an attempt to further refine the Wraith, to give them the best qualities of both races. However, this was done for anything but noble reasons, as it was conducted by a wraith with the Tau'ri-given name of "Michael Kenmore", who was captured and experimented on. Given a retrovirus, the Tau'ri attempted to remove the Wraith DNA from his system. However, this failed and he partially reverted. Finding himself an outcast due to being a half-wraith now, he went insane and attempted to create more half-wraith like himself, from both willing and unwilling subjects, with which he planned to take over the Pegasus Galaxy. Ori The Ori are the Alterans who chose to remain behind in the Celestis Galaxy, after a civil war with the Alterans. The primary cause of this civil war was over religious differences concerning ascension; the Ori saw it as a religion and a chance for spiritual enlightenment while the Alterans chose to see it merely as the next stage of evolution and pursued it in a more technological fashion. Lanteans While the name 'Lanteans' properly refers solely to inhabitants of Lantean/Atlantus or "Atlantis" in modern English, it has come to be a catch-all term for everyone in the Alteran race who fled to the Pegasus Galaxy during the Ori Plague. Asurans The Asurans are a mimetic nanomachine. Comprised of an untold number of machines measured at the nanitic level, the Asurans were designed to be a weapon for use against the Wraith. However, due to sabotage on the part of the Wraith, and the strategies employed by the Asurans, the Lanteans unsuccessfully attempted to wipe them out. Once they recovered, they continued the Lanteans quest for ascension, even while recognizing the potential futility of it (due to their status as machines) and adopted much of their culture and architecture. Language The Lantean language is the forerunner of "modern"-day Latin, spoken by the Romans. It follows the typical forms of classical Latin, with a few oddities, such as the presence of a W, a K, and a J, none of which existed in classical Latin, and only exist in "Ecclesiastical" Latin; the butchered modern-day version of it, spoken by the church. Assets Technology *Activation Gene *Anti-Replicator Rifle *Ark of Truth *Asurans *Beaming Technology *Cell Regeneration Technology *Cellular Cloning *Communication Stone *Control Chair *Dakara Superweapon *DNA Resequencer *Drones *Energy Shielding *Energy Weaponry *Frictionless Materials *Genetic Engineering *Lantean Sidearm *Powered Armor *Pulse Weaponry *Quantum Entanglement *Repository of Knowledge *Replicators *Spaceflight *Stasis Pods *Stargate Network *Stun Baton *Subatomic Particle Manipulation *Time Travel (Outlawed) *Trans-Universal Passage *Trans-Dimensional Passage *Zero Point Module Known Ancients *Adalyx *Amelius *Atlas *Ayiana *Brallymynn *Chaya Sar/Athar *Cynrrid *Dalera *Didthura *Dosa *Ea *Frodren *Ganos Lal/Morgan Le Fay *Glendolph *Janus *Josua *Helia *Hippaforalkus *Ikaros/Icarus *Laphrotia *Lilith/Ninlil *Llewcygad *Llyggabrd *Luthan *Melia *Minawara *Moros/Myrddin/Merlin *Oma De Sala *Orlin *Saul *Selmonkiv *Sigrid *Smylkamen *Srenala *Trebal *Tristac *Tsiggnayl *Vortensis *Wendamin Planets Celestis Galaxy *Celestis *Aureus Milky Way Galaxy *Abydos (Possibly) *Agnos *Anima Vitrus *Camelot (PX1-767) *Castiana (aka: "Taoth Vaclarush") *Dakara *Hadante *Heliopolis (PB2-908/P3X-972) *Kinahhi *Terra (aka: Earth) *Vagonbrei (aka: "Verus Gen Bree"; translated: land of royal truth) *Vasaveda *Vis Uban (translated: "Place of Great Power") *P2R-111 *P3R-272 *P3X-584 *P4X-639 *P7X-982 *P9Q-281 *P9X-391 *Praxyon *Proclarush Taonas (P4T-3G6; translated: "Lost in Fire") *Sahal (aka: Valos Cor) *Sodan (P9G-844) Pegasus Galaxy *Admah *Athos *Cloister *Dagan *Doranda *Halcyon *Heliopolis II *Khost / Caliost *M35-117 (New Lantea) *M6H-987 *M7G-677 *M7R-227 (Asuras) *M91-244 (Lantea) *Talus *Taranis Category:Races Category:Atlantis Expedition Category:Ancients Category:SGC Category:Wraith Category:Destiny Expedition